hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nasubi Hui Guo Rou
Nasubi Hui Guo Rou (ナスビ゠ホイコーロ, Nasubi Hoikōro) is the ruler of the Kakin Empire.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 He has 8 "legal" wives and 14 "legal" children, which he considers all princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Nasubi is an obese figure with narrow eyes and a top knot. He has long, curvy eyebrows, eyelashes, and mustache. He wears traditional, ornamented clothing that is adorned with jewels, which emphasizes his status as a king.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Personality Nasubi can put on an enthusiastic facade, as seen when announcing the possibility of traveling to the Dark Continent, but this is demagogy. In truth, Nasubi seems to be cold-hearted to the point of being ruthless, since the rules he dictated in order to choose his heir to force his children to kill each other, lest they are murdered.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He believes that only a strong person may sit Kakin's throne, and he deems himself such. He appears to be quite impulsive, on one part having taken one wife after another, some simultaneously, and some only on the basis of their physical attractiveness, such as Oito, and fathering a total of fourteen children. Additionally, the appearance of his Guardian Spirit Beast features many sets of breasts across its body, indicating a high degree of lasciviousness. He also has an old-school approach on nurturing his children as he believes that younger siblings should be respectful to the older ones.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 He has good control of his emotions as he remains calm despite the demise of his daughter Momoze. Instead, he states that she has become the foundation of the great tree of Kakin and continues to live more vibrantly than ever before. From his words, he seems to genuinely love and care for his children, despite encouraging them to fight to the death in order to gain the throne.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 To Halkenburg he said that the succession contest is a price the future ruler of Kakin has to pay for the well-being of the people, and that this evil is necessary for a king.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Background At some point in his life, Nasubi underwent the Seed Urn Ceremony and received a Guardian Spirit Beast. He was the sole survivor of his generations' succession contest, which he won by biding his time.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 390 He was convinced by Beyond Netero to fund an expedition to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Aside from fathering 14 legitimate children with his eight wives, he also sired Morena Prudo with his mistress, then, as royal custom dictates, scarred and abandoned her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 378 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Nasubi appears on an EyeTube video where he declares that Kakin will sponsor a voyage to the Dark Continent led by legendary Pro Hunter Isaac Netero's son Beyond Netero. The V5 send him a formal request to withdraw the announcement and sign the international treaty banning all voyage to the Dark Continent, but Beyond recommends him to ignore it. The V5 eventually decide to include Kakin in the group, reorganize as the V6, and back up Nasubi's project in order to share in the spoils, stipulating however that all ships except for the Hunter Association's will stop at the New Continent, which will be passed off as the Dark Continent. Nasubi then announces that he will have 20 ships like the Black Whale No. 1 built every year with a five-year plan. It is disclosed to the media that he and the royal family will board the first ship. Previous knowledge of his first video is used to screen out spies during the final phase of the 289th Hunter Exam, proctored by Cheadle Yorkshire.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Before the voyage, some of Nasubi's children insist that he make the succession contest a battle to the death. The King agrees, declaring that the sole survivor of the voyage will inherit the throne. He discloses his decision first to First Prince Benjamin, then sends a messenger to all his children with the details of the contest. Succession Contest arc Nasubi decrees that all his legal children who board the Black Whale and take part in the departure ceremony will be allowed to compete, and the contest will be canceled should any prince die before then. Before letting Nugui go, he gives him the Seed Urn and recounts its history, stating that a weak vessel will never become king. When some of his wives and children post requests for bodyguards, Nasubi prohibits the inclusion of any detail that might reveal the identity of the hiring party.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 On August 7th, the eve of departure, Nasubi declares to a gathered crowd that the Dark Continent is within their grasp before being carried by airship to the Black Whale, while the two masters of ceremonies sing his praise. He is taken to Tier 1, where he will reside with the rest of his family for the duration of the voyage. The following day, he attends the departure ceremony in the ceremonial hall of Tier 1 sitting in a throne-like chair while eating and conversing with other VIPs.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 After two hours, he is approached by Halkenburg, who states that he refuses to take part in the succession war. However, seemingly aware of his son's Guardian Spirit Beast, Nasubi simply smirks and tells him to do as he wishes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 Glancing about the room, he appears to see Prince Tubeppa's and Prince Tserriednich's Guardian Spirit Beasts. He silently reminisces about their mechanics and the history of the country and thinks that a Nen beast with supportive abilities protecting a farseeing heir is the best combination for the royal family, the 200.000 passengers on the boat serving as sacrifices to allow them to use their full potential.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 First Prince Zhang Lei and then Prince Camilla approach Nasubi to inquire about specifics of his statement regarding the succession contest, with Camilla asking him to accept nothing short of biological death as the condition to drop out. To both of them, he responds that the way his words are interpreted as part of the contest itself. Benjamin belittles Camilla and the two get into an argument. Annoyed by her elder brother's comments, Camilla berates him, but Nasubi demands that she show her older brother respect. Annoyed, Prince Camilla leaves and an enraged Benjamin promises his father that he'll take care of Camilla and preserve the family lineage. Nasubi responds that he expects great things from him. The following day, Nasubi gazes at the grave of Prince Momoze in a dark room where 13 more empty graves are arranged in a circle. Nugui offers his condolences, but the King replies there is nothing to be sad about, as his daughter has become part of the foundation for the great Tree of Kakin, shining more radiantly than ever before, and that she lives on. Over the next few days, he consents to Queen Seiko's request to let Prince Kacho and Prince Fugetsu play the glass harp together at the banquet scheduled for Sunday.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 On Friday, Halkenburg forces his way through security and, holding Nasubi at gunpoint, orders him to stop the succession contest. Nasubi replies that he has neither the ability nor the intention to do so. He urges Halkenburg to take action, and his son shoots him, but Nasubi's Guardian Spirit Beast blocks the bullet. He summons Nugui, who explains that such an eventuality was predicted and that no punishment will be dealt with. Halkenburg shoots himself in retaliation, only for his suicide to be prevented by his own Guardian Spirit Beast. Nasubi then speaks about the trolley problem and about how they're actually is no binary choice in the succession contest, since the people, and through it, Kakin has a priority over the princes' survival. He tells Halkenburg that it is necessary if the unpleasant task that the future king must undertake, and that he needs to seize power before changing Kakin. Halkenburg drops his gun and walks out, fully determined to win the succession contest. Abilities & Powers As the king of Kakin, Nasubi has authority over its citizens, wealth and, presumably, the armed forces. He is also a good demagogue. He is also a capable monarch with an immense charisma as Kakin retains its reputation as one of the world's most prosperous nations and superpower under his rule. When he makes a public appearance before the departure of the Black Whale, his subjects cheer him on enthusiastically. Having won the succession contest of his generation, Nasubi is endowed with both great willpower and intelligence. He deems foresight and planning necessary skills for a king, and he gave proof of the former by anticipating that one of his children would go after his life and leaving dispositions for that eventuality in advance. Nen Nasubi was seemingly able to see his children's Guardian Spirit Beasts, which would imply that he possesses at least basic Nen abilities of his own. He referred to the Guardian Spirit Beasts as "Nen beasts", confirming that he is aware of their origin. Guardian Spirit Beast Nasubi received a parasitic-type Guardian Spirit Beast when he undertook the Seed Urn Ceremony, which was shaped by his personality, but which he has no control over. It is presumed to be quite powerful since it allowed him to win a succession contest. The only ability it has shown so far is blocking a bullet fired at Nasubi, who explained it as his being unable to die until the completion of the succession contest due to having a part to play in it. Unlike his children, Nasubi seems to be capable of seeing their Guardian Spirit Beasts, possibly due to his being from a different generation. Quotes * (During the expedition announcement) "We, the Kakin Empire, declare we shall carry on the dreams of humanity and advance our reach to the '''Dark Continent!!'"'' * (During the expedition announcement) "It's nonsense to be tied down by traditions spread by countries now in decline!! The time has come for a rising nation, the driving force behind modern society, to open a new door!!! To lead the rest of the world!!" * (To the crowd) "I have only one thing to say!! I am the magnificent King of Kakin!!! The New Continent is within our grasp!!" * "Beasts with only fangs and claws will go extinct before long. Same goes for humans!! Indirect actions are crucial in political and military plots...!! Leaders who cannot see the long path to victory are mediocre!" * (To Camilla) "'The sole survivor is the official heir to the throne.' How you interpret that is part of the contest." * (To Nugui) "'It's nothing to be sad about. Momoze will become the foundation for the Tree of Kakin. She is shining even brighter than in life. She is alive, even now..." * (To Halkenburg) "'Don't let others do the work for you. '''You' need to take action, Halkenburg! There is nothing more disgusting than hypocrisy."'' * (To Halkenburg) "'Good aim, but always fire '''three' shots when shooting to kill."'' * (To Halkenburg) "'What must survive is the '''country!' The people's lives always come first! The question is who pulls the lever."'' * (To Halkenburg) "'You cannot be king without bearing the cross. You cannot change the country without being king." * (To Halkenburg) "'Tell me you don't need a king '''after' you become one."'' Trivia * Part of Nasubi Hui Guo Rou's given name is made up of the Japanese word for eggplant, being nasu. Coincidentally his head is shaped like an eggplant. He shares this naming pattern with his half-brothers. * His surname means "twice cooked pork slices" in Mandarin, a popular dish in Chinese cuisine. * He has a habit of ending his sentences with "Hoi!" Intertextuality and References * All of Hui Gou Rou's wives have a name corresponding their number, at first based on numbers names of various Indo-European languages. ** Unma = Uno/''Uma''/''Um'' (Spanish and Italian/Portuguese for "one"). ** Duazul = Dois/''Duo''/''Due'' (Portuguese/Latin/Italian for "two"). ** Tang Zao Li (Japanese: Touchourei) = Trei/''Drei'' (Latin/German for "three"). ** Katrono = Quatro/''Quattro''/''Cuatro'' (Portuguese/Italian/Spanish for "four"). ** Swinko-swinko = Cinco (Spanish and Portuguese for "five"). ** Seiko = Sei/''Seis''/''Sexa'' (Italian/Spanish and Portuguese/Latin for "six"). ** Sevanti = Seven (English for "seven"). ** Oito = Oito (Portuguese for "eight"). * During his dialogue with Halkenburg, several real-life paintings are shown on the wall of his room. ** One of them is Francisco Goya's ''Saturn Devouring His Son'', a clear reference to his willingness to sacrifice his own children for the furthering of his agenda. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Nasubi_Hui_Guo_Rou fr:Nasubi_Hoicoro Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers